


We're Here For You

by thegay_herb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamic, Found Family, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, Other, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short Story, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i dont like looking at premade tags theyre scary tbh, ive never done tags before im sorry, kinda???, mcyt - Freeform, somewhat fluff too, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegay_herb/pseuds/thegay_herb
Summary: Technoblade hears Tommy and Wilbur playing downstairs and a scolding turns into a fight that reveals things that no one ever thought about.(it's short shhhhh this is my first time)
Kudos: 46





	We're Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> eyo!  
> so this is my first time publishing something on AO3. i'm a writer and have been writing for years tho. i hope you like whatever this is if you somehow make it here  
> much love <3

Laughs echoed in the small house as two boys scurried around it, their thumping steps causing one particular older sibling's head to hurt. Groaning and shutting his book for the 4th time that day, Technoblade stood to walk downstairs where his brothers were currently messing around for a reason that he couldn’t identify.

The two messing around barely heard the creaking of the floor boards, too lost in their own world of mischief and play to pay attention to Technoblade who stood with his arms crossed tightly at the bottom of the stairs. A displeased look sat on his face but was only recognizable if you knew him well.

Wilbur and Tommy noticed immediately and knew what that look meant once they became more aware of their surroundings, stopping in their place and huffing with reddened faces and dying smiles on their lips.

“Heyyyy, Techno. What’s the problem?” Wilbur asked almost teasingly. He knew that tone would rile the older up, even just a little. Especially when he moved one of his hands to play with his short braid that slung across his shoulder; a stim or frustrated habit usually.

“Why are you two so loud?” he asked, quickening the way his fingers twisted around the little bit of pink hair left from the braid.

Tommy scoffed and started mimicking Technoblade and Wilbur winced at the decision.

“‘Why are you two so loud?’ We’re just having fun, Techno! Join us sometimes instead of sitting up there and reading for hours on end.”

That single sentence made tension grow drastically and they all could feel it but Wilbur, not fully involved in this argument that was slowly morphing into a fight, was the only one that paid attention. He fiddled with the end of his shirt as he watched the scene break out.

“At least I’m educated. Unlike some people.” Voice laced with slight disdain, the oldest puffed out an angry breath and clenched his jaw. 

Sputtering, Tommy began yelling at Technoblade, stepping closer to the stairs just to wildly throw his hands around to emphasize his point. His face was red not only from the earlier exertion but also because he felt so… done with Technoblade at the moment. Deep down he knew his brother hadn’t truly acted horribly or wronged him in a way that provoked this but it felt like a dam had opened and he wasn’t going to stop it from flowing out. 

Returning the rage and yelling tone, Technoblade swung his braid out and let it fall onto his back instead while trying to speak as fast and loud as he could with his tusks that grew more and more every day. That frustration brought on by the difficulty talking only spurred him on further and an overwhelming feeling claimed his chest but he shoved it aside and kept pushing back at Tommy’s shouts.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, dumbass! What, am I going to apologize for reading quietly and not bothering you two?!” Technoblade exclaimed, puffing out more air as he waited for Tommy’s rebuttal, trying to catch his breath from his quick speech.

“Maybe you could participate instead of just sitting there and not playing with us!”

Wilbur could only watch the two. He would have interfered, he usually would when something like this happened; but for some odd reason his gut told him to let whatever was happening to run its course. Though he was close to ignoring it and breaking up the fight.

Whenever Phil left, whether it be for supplies or otherwise, Technoblade was left in charge which made sense to them all since he was the oldest of the three chaos children. Sure, Tommy had disagreed but he usually did. But if all else went to hell and Technoblade ended up losing it on Tommy or something of the sort, Wilbur immediately took power and became the new one in command. Currently, the situation at hand put him in the leader’s position but he still didn’t dare intervene.

“Who says I don’t want to, huh! I want to and do you know how bad it feels to watch you two play and just have to sit there?! Half the time I barely even pay attention to my book, Tommy!” Technoblade’s own dam broke loose and he didn’t stop. Even when he felt his whole body tremble and saw his youngest brother open his mouth to speak, he kept going. He felt an urge take over and he indulged it.

“I watch in envy, do you not get that?! You think you’re so all knowing, don’t you?” 

The blond’s mouth fell open to speak once more but he didn't have time to force out a single syllable before he was interrupted.

“Well you don’t know everything about me, Tommy! I want to play with you two but there’s like this guilty feeling that bubbles inside me whenever I do so I hold myself back and-” Stuttering and on the verge of tears, the boy clenched his shaking hands into fists and didn’t dare make eye contact with Tommy. 

Time moved slowly almost like they’d been placed straight into a horrible scene of a movie that always made Tommy cry but at the same time it was as if everything was moving way too fast for Technoblade to process a single thing.

“And I watch on the sidelines! I make sure you both stay safe instead of participating! So if you could please, just for today, stay a bit quieter so I can read…” His voice died off slowly and he retracted into himself, breathing attempting to steady instead of being rapid and constricted. Verging on a meltdown, he decided not to yell any further.

Tommy and Wilbur stood in awe, eyes wide as they stared at Technoblade’s shaking figure as he rubbed at his arms. None of them had known this or were even slightly aware that their oldest brother held that state of mind like it was a lifeline and kept it to himself; they both didn’t even know that Technoblade would ever share his emotions like that. Everything he said held so much depth and pain and it was surprising.

Hell, not even Technoblade truly knew that he felt that way. He was only now slowly coming to terms that not only had he just said all of that directly in front of his siblings but that he even had that… wretched feeling deep down for so long and just decided to keep it closed in.

Breaking out of whatever trance he was held in, Wilbur shook his head lightly and focused back in.

“Techno-” The hybrid jumped at the voice and Wilbur quieted himself a bit before repeating. “Techno, we didn’t know you felt that way. I would’ve done something if we had.”

Silence encompassed the room for a few passing seconds since no one could process what words they wanted to use or how to continue with this.

“I don’t…” the oldest finally said, bringing attention back to him. He absent-mindedly grabbed his braid. 

“I didn’t know I felt that way either.” His voice was a whisper, like he was scared of himself right now; and he sort of was. 

Emotions were a complicated thing for anyone, the hybrid knew that much from all the reading he did. But for some reason he found it much harder sometimes and it was excruciating; the way he couldn’t let himself truly open up to anyone, even his own family, the way he never could explain how he felt and if he tried it threw him headfirst into an internal breakdown. It felt like a boiling and festering pain inside his chest every time and it clutched onto him and he could never claw it off.

“But, it’s-”

“Techno, don’t you dare try and play that off as a joke,” Tommy said bluntly, knowing where that sentence was going.

“Yeah yeah,” Technoblade mumbled as he shifted from each foot to the next.

“We’re here for you, big bro. We’ll play, all together, whenever you’re ready,” Wilbur finally spoke up, smiling brightly at Technoblade who was still just staring at the floor, tracing his eyes along the wooden patterns.

Tommy gently nudged his siblings shoulder as Wilbur came to stand beside them, readjusting his beanie with steady hands.

“And y’know, if you want to talk about your feelings and shit we’re here for that too. But go to Wilbur for all the deep conversations stuff. I don’t wanna hear that-’

A smack sounded followed by a groan and cursing and Technoblade’s head lifted to see Tommy glaring at Wilbur as the brunet just smiled kindly in the hybrid’s direction. It made a chuckle escape his chest, watching his brothers interact normally even after what he had just revealed.

“Thanks. I’ll uh, keep that in mind.”

“You better. Now, Tommy and I are about to go fuck around with some villagers downstairs if you wanna join,” Wilbur said, turning on his heel and making his way towards the ladder going down. Tommy followed suit with a bounce in his step, blond hair flopping as he excitedly rambled.

“We’re gonna throw eggs at them! Yeahhhhhhh,” the youngest cheerfully said as if they weren’t about to torture some poor villagers.

Technoblade smiled gently, calmer than before, and thought to himself, “Maybe I will join them today.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this im gonna be releasing a new story soon hopefully :D  
> if you saw any errors pls lemme know eueueueueueu  
> stay tunedddd
> 
> \- herb


End file.
